Finding Forgiveness
by Bellabrianne2011
Summary: Three months after the Battle at Hogwarts and things haven't quite gotten back to normal. The ministry sends a letter to everyone with a big change that will change their lives forever. Will this change help them all to forgive each other and themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or Hogwarts and all that fun stuff. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Next, this story is written in two parts with many different chapters and from four different points of view: Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger. Not everyone will be in every chapter, but they can be.**

**This story follows the J.K. Rowling's series except for small differences. Everyone that died in the series is dead here and everything that happened is here, too. The slight differences so far are that Lucius Malfoy died in the final battle, Ron and Hermione never kissed and never formed any other relationship other than best friends, Fudge went back to being minister after the final battle (although, maybe not for long) and Draco Malfoy went over to the good side (although, the golden trio is still unsure) in the final battle. **

**This is set the end of the summer after the final battle, and everything is starting to be rebuilt.**

**And here is **_**Finding Forgiveness.**_

Part 1

Chapter 1

**Harry**

It had been three months, three months since I watched as the Elder wand shot back at Voldemort, killing him for the last time. It had been three months since I had seen so many people lying dead on the floor of the Great Hall, three months since I had seen Remus, Tonks, and Fred alive. It had been three months since I had seen Hogwart's great castle.

It had only been three months.

I was sitting at the Burrow next to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They all kept looking at me as if something was going to happen. Three months had gone by and nothing had happened other than the rebuilding and it wasn't all working out.

Hogwarts reopened September 1st. Ginny had decided not to go back but was taking her N.E.W.T.s from home. There wasn't many sixth years coming back. Ginny, Luna, and the rest of the sixth years had six months to study for the test. All those of seven year status were given honorary N.E.W.T.s so we weren't going back either. McGonagall was headmaster and with the rest of the staff, had worked hard to rebuild the building and make it safe and comfortable for all.

The ministry was, well, still a mess. Fudge became ministry again, though I have no idea why. It was a stupid mistake if anyone asked me. No one asked me. The ministry was still trying to figure out how to rework things, establish a trust within the people again, and fix what Voldemort had done. They hadn't gotten too far other than to give the muggleborns their wands and made them equals again. No one really trusts them.

Most businesses had reopened at least those whose owners were still alive. The Weasely's Wizard Wheezes had opened though George didn't seem to have as much fire in him since Fred died. The store did though as it was bigger than ever. Everyone seemed to need a good laugh after the Final Battle and George's store provided that to some.

I know everyone wants me to be with Ginny. It's just been hard these past few months feeling anything other than sad. I didn't want to be with her if I wasn't happy. She deserved better than that. I do care for her and maybe one day I can be with her. I don't even know if Ginny wants to be with me. Maybe she has found someone else that she likes. I really don't know and I'm not really ready to push it and find out. I don't want to end up disappointed again.

They were still staring at me.

"What," I said.

"Well, we were wondering if you were signing up for the Auror training," Hermione said calmly. "They start next week."

"I know, Hermione. I'll sign up," I said.

"I've already signed up," Ron added. "I've been signed up for two weeks now."

"It's not like we really need the training. I have life experiences," I said.

"Yes, but you know it doesn't work that way. They'll still want to train and then test you whether you have experience or not," Hermione stated.

"I know, Hermione. I'll sign up tomorrow," I said again.

"Just making sure," said Hermione.

**Ginny**

Harry still seems so lost. He still hasn't gone back to the way he used to be. He just seems so sad all the time. We are all sad but Harry seems to be grieving longer than anyone else. Mum took Fred's death hard but she's come out of it somewhat. She's back to herself most of the time. Harry just isn't and I miss him.

Everyone figured we would get back together after everything ended, but we haven't. I was waiting for him to ask me, to do something, but he hasn't. I don't want to push him because I know he is going through a hard time. I want to be with him. I want to help him. I just wish he would say something, make some sort of move to show he still wanted to be with me. I'm almost positive Harry does though. He just won't admit it.

Maybe I should try harder. It's been three months since everything ended. I could make a move. I could try to see if he still wants me. I could at least talk to him. Maybe I'll try tomorrow.

Everything is so different now. Fred is gone. That has made everything slightly sadder from before. He was a light in the darkness, a laugh in times when no one laughed. Fred and George were so much fun together because they were one with each other. Now George is not the same anymore. He seems like he is missing his other half. I miss my brother.

I don't really know what I want to do. I currently work in at the ministry in my father's office after he became head. It's not really what I want to do. That's really dad's thing. I think I might want to go into Quidditch. I might go to tryouts when they come up. I'd make a good Chaser I think. It's what I like doing and I don't really have any plans to do anything. Maybe I'll look into that along with doing my N.E.W.T.s. They shouldn't be too bad.

**Draco**

My father is dead which makes me the man of the house. I'm the one in charge of the affairs now along with my mother. There are a lot of things to sort through. I've gotten rid of everything involved with dark magic and illegal activities that I could find. I never want to be involved with anything like that for the rest of my life. It caused pain to my mother and it caused my father to die.

I came back to the right side before it was all over. I was sick of being under someone all the time, to always have that fear that if I made one tiny mistake, my family or I would be tortured and killed. I did everything I was told to protect them. I was done with it so I quit when I saw my father die. That was the last straw. You-know-who had my father killed for nothing. My father was just of no use to him anymore and he had him killed.

Rookwood let it slip when I entered that battle that my father had been killed and I would be next. I first sent a spell at him. I wanted to cause Rookwood as much pain as possible at that moment. I knocked him out and then I didn't know what else to do. I knew that was the end for me and I ran. Rookwood caught me going up the stairs. Potter stopped him before he had the chance to kill me. All I wanted to do was hide after that.

They knew that my mother and I had come over to the right side so we were pardoned from all crimes committed. It was then we were left to rebuild our lives. We've only begun to start.

I don't really have anyone other than my mother right now. Crabbe is dead and Goyle was arrested for everything he had done not that I really cared too much for them anyways. Blaise has been there for me some. He didn't see the final battle and was never involved in the dark arts. He was neutral throughout the whole thing and his parents were never involved with anything. So I see him every once in awhile. He's pretty cool and smart, too. I should have hung out with him more when we were in school.

That's all I do now: help my mother, occasionally hang with Blaise, and try to make things better for us.

The ministry's so messed up right now. I don't know how they will ever fix it though there has been a rumor going around that something big is going to happen. They say it's going to change things, make things better. The last time they said that, the muggleborns were put under lock-and-key. Although that was under You-Know-Who's rule, it didn't turn out well. What if this doesn't turn out as well? What if it only makes it worse?

**Hermione**

"The ministry is up to something," I said to my best friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I kind of overheard Fudge talking with one of his assistants about letters being tomorrow to everyone while I was at work." I had gotten a job in the Department of Law Enforcement as a note taker for now. I just really want to help with laws and the people they affect.

"What kind of letter?" Ron asked.

"I'm not quite sure," I admitted. "It has something to do with some sort of big change that's going to take place."

"Maybe it's a new law or something," Harry said.

"I think it might be though they aren't telling my department anything yet"

"I wonder what it might be," Ron said. "I hope the ministry isn't completely off their rocker."

"I've thought that for years," Harry said.

"I guess we'll get those notes tomorrow," I said.

Everything was at least somewhat better now. I found my parents and reversed the spell that was placed on them. I see them all the time although Ginny and I have gotten an apartment together near London. We still spend most of our free time at the Burrow still. Harry and Ron are leaving there still and that's who we are closest to.

Ginny still wants to be with Harry. We all secretly wish they would because we know it would make them both so happy. We just haven't said anything considering the fact that Harry hasn't. We don't want to push things without after everything that has happened and all the people that have died. We are giving him time.

I think everyone thought Ron and I would be end up together. It's too bad neither one of us felt that way toward each other. He was like a brother to me and I had no other affections for him other than that. I knew he favored Luna anyways. I could see by the way he looked at her and acted around her that he liked her. Ron had even begun writing notes back and forth with her. They weren't a couple yet but it won't be long until I think they will be. I, on the other hand, have no romantic feelings for anyone at this time. I'm not in any hurry. I'll find the person I'm supposed to be with when it is the right person. I figure I'll know when he kisses me.

It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow. I can feel it. Whatever it was, it was going to change our lives in one way or another. I hope it's for the better.

**Slight warning: I am a college student and I work as well so I may not update as quickly as I like. Stay with me though. I'll get through it. Read and review because I am open for suggestions.**

**Thanks.**

**~BellaBri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with me! I got this out sooner than I had hoped. YAY!!!**

Chapter 2

**Harry**

After my friends had stubbornly pushed me into it, I headed to the ministry early the next morning to sign up for the Auror training. It was what I wanted to do so I best sign up for it. I'll get through the training fast and be able to find the dark wizards that are left, that went into hiding after Voldemort's fall. I wanted to find them and bring them down just as their Dark Lord fell.

I apparated into the ministry and it was oddly quiet. I found the elevator and headed to the floor where the Department of Law Enforcement was placed. I passed the Department of Communications. They trained some owls and were the mailing system for the ministry. There were hundreds of owls with identical letters attached to their feet. It must be the letters Hermione was talking about. The owls suddenly perked up and flew out of an open window. It wouldn't be long until they would know what the big change going to be.

I made it to the Auror office and filled out the sheet the secretary gave me. It was a long survey asking different questions concerning experience and what one would do in certain situations. I took the application back to the lady.

"Ah, Harry Potter," she said. "You'll want this, too, but I wouldn't read it until you get home if I were you." She handed me one of the many letters I had seen attached to owls in the Department of Communications. I nodded and headed back to the door. I headed back to the apparition spot and headed back to the Burrow.

When I got back, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat at the kitchen table each with a letter in hand. We could all feel that it was something big. That could be why no one was moving.

"Well, I signed up for the training," I said trying to break the overwhelming silence.

"That's good," Ginny said.

"I start training Monday morning," I said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "That's when I start, too."

More silence.

"Ok," I said finally, "Let's open these letters and see what's going on.

"Good idea," Ginny said

I ripped open my letter. It read:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_You are receiving this letter because you are a wizard between the ages of 17 and 30. _

_Due to new ministry law that will take in effect today, all witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 30 have been placed in an arranged marriage. We are implementing this policy in order to make peace between the bloodlines. No purebolod shall be married to a pureblood and no Muggleborn will be married to a Muggleborn. We want to have a diverse population of people in order to keep the peace between everyone._

_In order to find the perfect person for everyone, everyone's names were placed in a potion that will place everyone with their most compatible mate as long as it follows the above rules. By the end of today, you will receive the name of your partner. _

_The following rules have been put in place concerning partners:_

_All couples are legally married as soon as they receive each other's names. It does not matter whether they are read, just that they are received. _

_All couples will receive a silver ring for each person that is to be worn at all time. This ring will connect the each person to their partner. Failure to wear the ring will result in consequences (See below). _

_Couples must be in each other's presence often in order to avoid consequences (See below)._

_Cheating will not be tolerated. Any cheating will result in loss of magic to said cheater. Cheating includes but is not limited to: Kissing, sexual intercourse, and/or overall affection between two people not paired together._

_All couples must consummate their relationships before six months from today or they will face consequences (See below)._

_In order to increase the peace between couples, all couple must be with child before the year. This will be tested with an appointment made at approximately one year from today. Consequences will be in place if medical reasons are not proven (See below). Extensions can be put into effect if the couple has tried for a child and has no medical problems, but still has not conceived._

_Consequences for disobeying rules include but are not limited to:_

_If one is not with their partner frequently or wearing one's ring at all times, the partners will become sick and will form itchy spots over one's body until either the ring is replaced or contact with the partner is made. No business will be allowed to serve anyone between the ages of 17 and 30 if the consumer is not wearing his or her ring. _

_Not accepting one's partner as spouse, purposefully abusing one's partner, not consummating the marriage before time limit, not trying to conceive child before time limit unless medical reasons can be proven or cheating will result in loss of magic and wand. Murder of one's partner will result in this and other punishment such as a prison sentence. _

_These rules and consequences will be in effect as soon as the name of your partner is received. Divorce is also not an option._

_There may be side effects associated with the connection involving the ring. This may include but is not limited to: Greater affection to one's partner, sexual tension, over protectiveness (especially in males), wanting to be with one's partner, finding those of the opposite sex unattractive, and love._

_You are to contact your partner within 24 hours of receiving their name and have a meeting with them within 72 hours of receiving their name. _

_If you have questions or problems, you can contact the new Department of Marriage and Family. _

_Congratulations on your marriage. We look forward to seeing you and your partner a year from now._

_Sincerely, _

_Betsy Batterbee_

_Head of the Department of Marriage and Family_

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I don't think so. It's all real, too real," Ron said staring at his note.

"They could have us marrying a Death Eater or something! How could they even think this was a good idea?" Hermione said.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know either, but what other choice do we have? We lose our magic if we don't accept who are partner is," I said.

"But what if it is too horrible to stand? What if we can't stand each other?" Hermione said.

"You just have to deal with it I guess. Is it worth losing your magic because you don't like who you're with?" Ron said.

"Would you say that if you had to be paired up with someone like Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione sent at him.

"I wouldn't end up with Pansy. We're both purebloods," he said.

"You know what I mean…"

"It says we're supposed to be with someone we are compatible with," I pointed out. "They definitely aren't compatible with each other."

"Fine. We'll just see how it goes," Hermione said.

I was hoping I was right. Truthfully, I was just as scared and nervous as Hermione. I didn't want to go through this right now. I didn't want to have to marry someone I may not even know. I didn't want to get married in general. I am only 18. It's so young to get married. And I have to get the girl pregnant. She has to be pregnant before that yearly time limit is up. What are we really going to do?

**Draco**

I had read that letter. Everyone had read that letter. Everyone knew what was going to happen in a few hours. We would all be married to complete strangers. I wasn't in love with anyone. I was a loner and didn't need anyone. Why did the ministry want to force some girl on me? I had enough to do already.

I would be part of last purebloods, too. After all this, there will be no more purebloods because we will not be allowed to be together. It's a little strange to think about. But the ministry is probably right. There could no longer be fights between the bloodlines because our children will no longer be pure. There will still be Muggleborns because those happen naturally, but everyone's children will now have some sort of Muggle blood within them. How could you fight something that is within your own children?

It's not that I care about being a pureblood anymore. That war taught me otherwise. I know that there are some very good wizards that our Muggleborn. They fought hard for peace and the safety of the families. I think that is worth some sort of honor.

I am curious as to whom I may end up with. There is really no one I can think of that would be "compatible." I will have to be with some girl "frequently" that I may not know, that I probably don't know. I must spend time and energy on a girl I won't even care about. I have to spend the rest of my life with a girl I may never care for. Divorce is not an option. I must hope that the girl is not too stupid, and that she will be able to handle being a Malfoy.

"Draco, dear," my mother said as she entered my room.

"Yes, Mother," I said.

"May I talk with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Of, course."

"I wanted to talk to you about your marriage."

"My marriage?"

"Yes. I know you are to marry a girl, an arranged marriage of sorts. I want you to know I am here for you in whoever it is. I want you to be happy," she said.

"I'll try, Mother," I said.

"I want you to treat this girl nicely, get to know her. You never know. You may find yourself loving that girl."

"I'll try, Mother."

"You better try hard. That young lady is in the same situation you are. She may not have wanted a marriage either. You'll have a child to think about soon so you'll have to learn to get along with your wife for that child," she said.

A child? That's right. I'll have to get my "wife" pregnant within the year. I was not ready to be a father but I would have to be, quickly. The ministry was forcing this on me, forcing my child on a girl I may not even know. Are they really doing this? Do they really think that is a good idea?

"I know. I'll work on it. I won't make my child suffer if I'm unhappy. I'll learn to get along with her. I promise," I said.

"Good," my mother said. "Now I wonder who it will be."

**Ginny**

I can't believe the ministry is doing this. They're forcing us to do something we don't want to do. I don't want to get married now. I have my whole life ahead of me to do that. I have places to go, people to see, that kind of thing. On top of everything else, I have to get pregnant! I have to become 10 times my size to carry a stranger's child.

Well, I guess it might not be a stranger's baby. I could end up with Harry. Out of anyone else in this world, I hope it's Harry. I hope I marry him and have his children if I have to marry at all. Please let it be his name that I pull out of that envelop. Please? I don't know what I would do if it wasn't. It's supposed to be someone we're compatible with right? Harry and I are compatible. We are both smart, love Quidditch, brave, loyal, trustworthy, and strong people. We are both great at magic and other things. But is that enough?

What if Harry doesn't want to marry me? What if he is hoping for someone else? What if this doesn't work out? When did everything get so complicated?

Hermione is taking this the worse. All she has done is pace since we got those letters. I don't think she thinks anyone is compatible with her. She is up to get anyone. But, really, we all could.

It was dinner and everyone was sitting at the table. It was me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mum and Dad, along with George and Percy who had decided to wait for their letters with us. Mum had fixed a delicious pot roast but no one was eating. No one was saying anything either which made the wait even worse. Finally, there was a knock at the window. Dad got up and let six owls fly in, giving each of us our letters.

No one opened them at first. We all just sat there staring at them in shock as if we were all hoping we were dreaming. This was really happening.

"Well, here goes," George said as he ripped open his envelop. A silver ring flew out of the pack and onto his finger.

"Angelina Johnson. I could live with that," George said.

Percy went next as the silver ring flew on his finger.

"Audrey Smith, a girl from my year," Percy said looking as if he was trying to figure out whether this was going to work or not.

"Luna Lovegood," Ron said with a smile.

Good for him. I'm glad he got someone he liked.

"Well, I guess I'll go next," I said. I ripped open my envelop as my silver ring flew out and landed on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I opened my letter. It read:

_Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_ Our compatibility test has found your best fit for marriage you now legally married to __**Harry James Potter. **_

_You are to contact your partner within 24 hours of receiving their name and have a meeting with them within 72 hours of receiving their name as stated in our last letter._

_Congratulations on your marriage, Mrs. Potter._

_Sincerely, _

_Betsy Batterbee_

_Head of the Department of Marriage and Family_

Mrs. Potter? Wait, I was Mrs. Potter. I was now married to Harry! Oh, my God!

"Harry," I said looking as my husband. "I married to Harry."

I didn't know how to react. I just kept looking at Harry to see how he would react. I was completely thrilled with who I paired was with, but was he?

He looks at me and smiles as he opens his envelop and lets his ring fly onto his finger. He didn't even read his letter though I guess he didn't have to. He just kept smiling at me. It made me smile because I knew he was alright with everything. It was going to be ok.

It was Hermione's turn to open up her letter. She looked so nervous. She finally opened her envelop, let the ring land on her finger, and read her letter. It was only a second or two before the tears fell down her face.

**Hermione**

No! I can't believe this! No! I won't accept this! I can't be stuck the rest of my life with him!

Draco Malfoy! I was married to fucking Draco Malfoy! I was Mrs. Draco Malfoy! How could they even think it was a good idea to do this? Did they want to torture me?

"No, No," I whispered as tears ran down my face. "This has to be a mistake." Immediately, Harry and Ron were on either side of me trying to comfort me.

"Who is it, Hermione?" Ron said. I couldn't even say it so I handed him my letter. He and Harry read it together.

"This has to be a mistake," Harry said. "He hates you. How are you anywhere near compatible with a jerk like him?"

"Wait, it isn't Draco Malfoy, is it?" Ginny asked. All I did was cry harder. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry."

"How could they think we were compatible? He has tortured me everyday because I was a Muggleborn. Do they really think he has changed now?" I sobbed. "And now I'm married to him. I'm stuck with him. I have to have his child. What the hell were they thinking?"

"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe you can appeal it," Harry said.

"You read that letter. If I don't accept, this I lose my magic and that's the last thing I want," I said.

"Well, maybe he'll not accept it," Ron offered.

"There's no way. Even if he did, they would stick me with someone else," I said. "I just stuck. I'm stuck being miserable the rest of my life."

"You never know. Maybe you will grow to like him or at least tolerate him," Ginny said.

"You don't get it. You all got someone that you like, someone that will make you happy," I yelled.

"Well, there had to be some reason why you two got each other," Ron said.

"Like what?" I said.

"Well, I don't know right now but maybe you'll find out later," he said.

"I hate this. How could this be a good idea?" I said.

There was a peck at the window. A large black owl flew into room and dropped a letter in my lap. It sat on the table and looked at me. Her name was written in green ink on the front.

_Granger,_

_ Will you meet me tomorrow at 2:00 at the Java Coffee House in London? We need to discuss our situation._

_ Draco Malfoy_

I had to meet with him within three days. I guess better make it sooner than later. I grabbed a quill and quickly wrote back to him that I would.

What choice did I have?

**To Kutnerlove, my first reviewer and best guesser: Was it that obvious? Lol. **

**I love the Marriage law idea and couldn't believe at first that everyone had the same idea as I did, but mine is still different, at least that's what I'm trying to go for.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Bellabri**


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. Darn…**

**Read and Review please!**

Chapter 3

**Draco**

I agreed to meet with Granger. We had to meet soon better make it now or never.

I'm still in shock as to whom I was paired with. Hermione Granger? Really? I was compatible with her? Know-it-all Granger who always had to be the center of attention in class? The Golden Trio's leading lady? On top of all that, I'm fairly certain she hates me. No, I'm positive she hates me. I think the ministry needed to work on their definition of "compatible."

I was going to do this though. Like my mother said, she did not want to be in this situation. It wasn't her fault I had to marry her. It was the ministry's fault. It was their idea to force everyone together to bring peace. The only peace they are getting is the fact that we cannot complain about this or they take our magic from us. We keep our mouths shut.

I couldn't believe I was feeling like this. I was nervous to meet with Granger. I've known her for years although we haven't had the best relationship. All through school, we did nothing but insult and torture each other. Although I will admit most of it came from me, Granger sent it right back. She even punched me in the face in our third year. I wasn't nervous about her punching me. She wasn't going to punch me in a public place. I was nervous for her reaction to me. How was she going to react to meeting me after everything that had happened? Would she ever forgive me for everything I had done for her? Would I be able to get along with her and actually make this work?

I walked into the coffee shop a little early. I wanted to beat Granger there and have my coffee already so I could try to calm these nerves. I wanted to show her I was willing to work with her. However, being the person she is, she was already there.

She looked up at me when I walked in. I could almost see fear in her eyes. It looks like she is nervous, too. I guess she has a right to be nervous just like me. I had to keep my cool. I couldn't let her see that it was bothering me to me, that I was uncomfortable as I walked up to her.

"Hello," I said to her trying to start this out ok.

"Hi," Granger said nervously.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Wait, did I just ask her permission to sit? What was she turning me into?

"No, of course not," she said.

We sat at that table staring at each other for what seemed like hours although it was maybe a minute. It only took that long before she looked away. Bring on the awkward.

"The weather is nice," Granger said. Was she really talking about the weather?

"Yeah. It has been lately." Now I was talking about the weather.

Silence…

"Ok. We have to stop this," I said. "We have to figure out how we are going to cope with this."

"Cope? You have to cope with being here with me?" she said angrily.

"That's not what I meant. Don't getting snappy with me."

"Snappy? You're calling me snappy when you just attacked me?"

"Attacked you? I just said we needed to figure out what we were going to do about this situation?"

"We're married, Malfoy. There's nothing to figure out. We can't do anything about it."

"There's a lot to figure out. Didn't you read that letter? Don't you know what we have to do? I have to get you pregnant in a year, Granger," I said regretting that I said it because she immediately looked as if she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I know. I just didn't want to be in this situation," Granger said.

"I didn't either."

Silence…

"Ok. I'm ready to figure something out," she said.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" I said giving her the chance to say what she wants. I feel like she's got the worse end of the deal. Although a year from now she'll be pregnant with my child and I'll be a father, she has to carry the baby of her enemy or previous enemy because I don't want to be her enemy anymore. I promised my mother I would be nice to her. I promised I would try to make this work. I'm going to try.

"I guess we'll have to meet a couple of times a week. We have to be with each other so we don't end up sick. I guess it's good to get to know each other," she said.

"I can do that," I said.

"You know even if it is dinner after work a couple of times a week," she said.

"Alright."

"I don't know about everything else in that letter. I guess we will have to wait and see about that."

I knew what she was talking about and I could see she really didn't want to think about it. I didn't blame her.

"I agree."

"And since we are married, you should probably call me Hermione and I guess I'll call you Draco."

"Ok, Hermione."

"Ok, Draco."

**Ginny**

I sat in my apartment getting ready for my date with Harry. I was calling it a date, though I didn't really know what he called it. I hope he wasn't calling it a meeting. That's what Hermione was on: a meeting. A meeting is for when you don't want to be there, you don't like whom you are with, and you are trying to figure out how to stay within the rules of the letter without making each other feel more miserable than you already are. It wasn't like that for Harry and me. We were happy to be with each other and I wanted to be with him. I wouldn't have picked anyone else. Actually, I was almost glad for the situation, maybe not for Hermione, but I finally got to be with Harry.

I had no idea where we were going. Harry just said he would pick me up at two. That, however, made it hard to decide what to wear. I guess my jeans, blue tee shirt and brown jacket would have to work.

There was a knock on the door. I answered it to find Harry staying there with a bouquet of daisies, my favorite. He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Wow, I wasn't expecting this at all.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said.

"Hi," was all I could reply after he had kissed me, even if it was only on my cheek.

"These are for you," he said handing me the daisies.

"Thank you, Harry," I said as a brought a vase out with my wand and filled it with water.

"It's no problem," he said.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Harry smiled.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"A surprise?" I said.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Ok, grab onto my arm." I did as he told me to and my body was pushed into his as he apparated to some unknown place.

We appeared in what look to be some sort of forest. Harry took my hand and led me through the trees to a clearing. The light beautifully lit the clearing making it almost seem to sparkle. There was a green blanket lying on the lush, green grass. A basket sat on top of the blanket. It was perfect.

"Wow, Harry. Just wow," I said. "This is amazing."

"You think so?" Harry asked nervously.

"Absolutely. Did you do this by yourself?" I asked.

"Almost. Your mum helped with the food. I didn't think you'd want me to cook. I can barely boil water. They only thing we would be eating would be toast, and I would have probably burned that," he said.

I laughed. "I would have eaten anything you would have made even if it was burnt."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Ginny, but I think your mother's food will taste better."

I laughed again. He was really making this all perfect. I just wonder why. Why was he trying so hard? We sat down on the blanket. Harry pulled out a big bowl of chicken and noodles, a nice salad, and strawberries. We sat and ate and laughed with each other. It was perfect.

"I know you are probably wondering why I went through all this, why I was trying so hard," Harry.

"Yeah, a little," I answered truthfully.

"I wanted to start over with you. I wanted to make everything perfect this time around. I've been stupid. I should have told you how much I cared for you months ago. I was just so nervous that I would somehow hurt you or disappoint you."

"You've never disappointed me," I interrupted.

"I didn't want to start. Everything was just so messed up and nothing was right. I was waiting for the perfect moment to start us up again but it never came and then I was worried I had waited too long. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way that I did, that I had pushed you away. But, then you read off my name and I was married to you. It made everything so much clearer."

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was stare at him because it wasn't clearer to me.

**Harry**

"We were meant to be together. How did the ministry put it? Oh, we're compatible with each other. We're soul mates. And the truth is I saw it from the beginning. From the moment we won that game and I saw your face and all I could think of is kissing you, and then I did kiss you, I knew you were supposed to be with me. And we were together for a little while and that was one of the best times of my life. I got scared. I got scared he was going to come after you because of me. And I couldn't…"

Ginny placed her hand on mine, that warm, beautiful hand, that wonderful hand attached to the perfect person. I could keep going because of that perfect person. I could start to forgive.

"I couldn't lose you, Ginny," I said. "I couldn't lose you like I had lost everyone else. You couldn't be another person I cared for that died. I wouldn't able to handle that, too. I cared for you too much. I still do."

I can't believe I was telling her all this. I probably should have stopped long before I went into this. There is just something about her that made me want to spill my guts.

"I was almost glad the ministry put us in this place. I mean I feel horrible for Hermione. I wish I could change it for her. I wish I could change who she was with so she would be happy, too, but it gave me that perfect moment. I could be with you. I could touch you and hold you and…"

I really wanted to say kiss her but I didn't know if she was ready for that.

"And what, Harry?" Ginny looked at me. I hadn't realized how close she was to me now. Her face wasn't even a foot from mine. She was beautiful.

"And kiss you," I said as I closed the distance between us and put my lips on hers.

The kiss was wonderful. It sent tingles through every part of my body and this time around there was no Ron to interrupt us. There was no one to stop me from kissing her the rest of the day if I wanted. She placed her hands around my head and pulled me closer to her, bringing the kiss even deeper. God, I missed that. I missed the feeling of her against me. I missed the feeling of her lips on mine. I missed her so much and I had her. She was mine forever. She was my wife and I loved her.

I loved her.

I _loved _her.

Why hadn't I seen that sooner? Why didn't I realize until this very moment that I loved her? I could have told her a hundred times by now. I could have told her a year ago when I let her go how much I loved her. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell her. I pulled her away from me slowly and I looked at her.

She was beautiful.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something," I said as she looked at me confused. "I have to tell you something that I should have told you ages ago."

Here it goes.

"I love you."

**Hermione**

That went better than I thought it would. Draco was nicer to me than I thought he would be. Nothing really was said though. We didn't really say anything to each other than that we needed to meet with each other to follow the rules.

I really didn't want to talk about everything else, at least not right now. I didn't want to talk about the fact that we had six months to consummate the marriage and only a year to get me pregnant. That seemed like a second considering we didn't even like each other. We are barely civil with each other, only speaking small talk to ease the large amounts of awkward silences and the discomfort that followed.

I'm not even sure if we are civil with each other. After the years we have been through hating each other and torturing each other, one meeting would not make a difference. Well, maybe this marriage would make a difference. Maybe that was the only difference. Maybe it's not enough to make a difference. What if we can forgive each other for the past seven of hate? What if we never get over the misery? What would happen to our children?

I didn't want to think about that yet. I just wanted to be home and be comfortable for once.

I walked into my fourth-floor apartment and turned on the light. Ginny wasn't home yet. I didn't figure she would be. It was only 5 o'clock. Ginny liked Harry. Three hours would be nothing for them. Three hours for Draco and me was nothing but misery. The awkwardness, the knowledge of what was to happen next, everything was just wrong.

Why couldn't I get him out of my head? I just wanted to quit thinking about him for five minutes, but no matter what I did, no matter what I tried to think about it, his face popped back into my head.

It had to be that ring the ministry was making me wear. They said there were side effects to it. Maybe one of those side effects was that I couldn't get him out of my head. Maybe this ring was forcing me to think about him.

I had to get this ring off. I needed my sanity back. I pulled and pulled on that ring and it wouldn't budge. I ran to the refrigerator and got out the butter. I was desperate. I put the butter around the ring and tried to pull it off. It still wouldn't budge. It was forever stuck on my finger.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I couldn't believe who was at my door.

"Draco," I said. "What are you doing here and how did you know where I lived?"

He looked a little frazzled in his blue jeans and white t-shirt. Actually, I don't think I've ever seen him in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I have my ways but that's not important. I can't get this stupid ring off," Draco said.

"But, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just figured you would know what to do," Draco said. "Listen, can I just come in?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said opening the door and letting him in.

This was weird.

"I just really wanted to get this ring off," he said.

"Why do you want it off so bad?" I asked.

"Because I… Because it's bothering me and I want it off. Ok?"he said.

I understood. He was having the same trouble that I was having. Draco couldn't get me out of his head and it was driving him crazy.

"Well, I don't think I can help you very much," I said holding up my butter-covered finger.

"Oh, so you know," Draco said sitting on my couch.

"Yeah," I said sitting next to him. "I know the feeling. I couldn't get you out of my head either."

Draco quickly stood up. "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. It's these rings. I think one of the side effects is getting us to think about each other constantly. It must be some sort of way to 'bring us closer to each other.'"

"Oh, You're probably right. It's just the ring, right?"

From the way he was looking at me, I don't think it was completely the ring. Maybe there was something more to Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah. I just don't think we can take them off. Well, actually the ministry seemed to think we could somehow. I just don't know how," I said.

"So, there is a way?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably a bad idea anyway. I think there is a punishment involved in taking off the ring. I just wasn't thinking," I said.

"You're probably right," he said.

We just sat next to each other.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure, whatever you got," Draco said.

I went and brought him back a coke and sat back down.

"So, what have you been up to since last I saw you?" Draco asked me.

"Not much really. I work at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm not much more than a filer/ coffee-bringer right now," I said.

"That sounds like fun," Draco laughed.

"Well, what's Mr. High-and-Mighty Malfoy been doing over the past few months," I said.

"Not much," he admitted. "Just trying to get everything back to normal."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Hey, you want to meet tomorrow? We could discuss this more if you want," Draco said.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great," I said.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow around five then."

"Sure."

**'Til next time, my friends. ~Bellabri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny**

He told me he loved me. He told me he _loved _me. Did I just hear that right? I was in sock so I just stared at him probably looking like an idiot.

Crap! I was just staring at him. I'm probably hurting his feelings by just staring at him. Shit! I'm still staring at him. What should I say? Do I love him? Do I really love him like he said to me?

How do you really know? I get that feeling, the one that's deep in the stomach that jumps and flutters every time I see him. Harry is so smart and funny and sweet and brave. He is always in my head. I am constantly thinking about him. Everything about him just makes me smile. Does that mean I love him?

Do I love him?

Do I love him?

Do I _love_ him?

I could love him.

I might love him.

It's a possibility that I love him, but how do you really know?

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make this awkward with you. I just thought I would tell you I felt. I understand if you don't love me," Harry said sadly standing.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry. I was being stupid because I wasn't expecting it. I was in shock. I couldn't believe you were telling me this because I barely knew you liked me and here you are declaring your love for me," I said.

"But what does that mean?" he said angrily. "What does it mean that you were in shock?"

"That I wasn't expecting it. What did you think it meant?" I shot back.

"I don't know. I guess I shouldn't have said it," he said as he began to walk away from me.

"Harry, wait." He wouldn't look at me. I hurt him and it hurt me more than I ever thought it could. I couldn't stand not being near him. I couldn't stand him not looking at me. All I could think of was being with him, having his arms wrapped around me, kissing him and being with him for the rest of my life. I knew then that I loved him.

I really loved him.

I love Harry Potter!

"Harry, I never got to finish. I was too busy staring at you." I walk up to him and place my hand on his face with a smile at the words that made so much sense now.

"I love you, Harry."

It was his turn to stare. I knew how to fix that so I leaned in and kissed him everything he meant to me. It was long, passionate, and true. When we finally broke apart, all I could do was smile.

"Are you sure you love me?" Harry asked.

"I'm positive," I said.

"Do you promise?" he said smiling.

"I promise," I laughed.

"Good," he said pulling me in to kiss me again.

After a while, the sunset and it became dark in the woods.

"You ready for me to take you home?" Harry asked.

"Not if it means being away from you," I said snuggling closer to him as it was starting to get cold.

"Well, here's the deal," he said. "How about I just see you everyday? I'll just come get you tomorrow."

"I like that idea."

"Good because I like being with you."

"Me, too." I kissed him before we aparated back to my apartment.

We stood at the door, not wanting to say good night and not saying anything.

"Good night," Harry said kissed me lightly on my lips.

"Good night," I said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Draco**

It was Sunday. It had been 48 hours since my life had completely changed. Forty-eight hours ago I didn't have a wife. Forty-eight hours ago I would never have spoken to Hermione Granger and here I was going to meet her for the third time in those 48 hours.

I don't know what came over me last night. I just wanted that ring off so much. It was driving me crazy. It was sending these pictures of Hermione in my head over and over again. I got desperate and, of course, the first person that came to my head was her. So, I found myself over at her apartment. I'm not even sure how I got there. I didn't even know where she lived, though I wouldn't have admitted that to her. I just thought of her and pop! I was on the front step of her apartment. Somehow I knew it was her apartment, too.

It took me forever to knock. I just stood there pacing in front of her door for who knows how long. These were the times I wished for a little more bravery. But I finally got a backbone and knocked. Hermione answered and looked just as shocked as I was to be standing there. She surprisingly let me in and we talked. Not about what was really bugging us but stupid things like work. Although, I think that was the first time I ever really talked with her without insulting her. It was interesting to say the least.

I don't think Hermione hates me anymore. I don't think she likes either. It has to be more of a tolerance. She tolerates me because this law connects us. She accepts that she is stuck with me and is trying to make herself less miserable. I can respect that.

I guess I don't hate her either. I just wish she'd get out of my head once in awhile. I tugged the ring on my finger. It didn't budge, not that I expected it to; I was just giving it a shot.

I was taking Hermione out to dinner tonight. I guess I had to "date" her since we were legally married. It was odd to be dating her. I didn't like her enough yet to date her, but I was doing it anyway. I needed to do something to make this feel a little better.

So here I was staring at my closet trying to figure out what to wear to take a girl I've known and hated for years out to dinner. It was a casual dinner at a restaurant in London. I've never been there but she like it so I thought I would give it a shot. I decided on a green button-up shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans. I hoped it would be alright for where we were going.

It was time to pick her up so I once again I thought about her and I was standing in front of her apartment. I knocked but instead of Hermione answering, Ginny Weasley did. I had forgotten that she lived there as well. She did not look happy to see me. I didn't blame her. I happened to be her husband's most hated classmate.

"Oh, you must be here for Hermione," Weasley said before slamming the door in my face. Well, that was rude. I knocked again. Weasley opened the door once again.

"What do you want?" she said. This girl was not giving in.

"Well, obviously I'm here to pick up Hermione," I said annoyed.

"Well, she's not ready yet," Weasley said trying once again to shut the door in my face. This time I caught it before she could close it.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait for her?" I said really trying to be nice. I didn't want to start my date off wrong by arguing with my date's roommate.

Weasley looked me up and down with a look on her face that definitely said she didn't want to.

She sighed. "Fine," she said opening the door and letting me in.

I sat in a chair and Weasley sat in the chair opposite of me, just glaring at me. I don't think she trusted me enough to let me sit in the room by myself. What did she think I was going to do?

After what seemed like a decade of the silent glaring, Hermione finally appeared.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll be ready in one more minute."

No, not another minute with Weasley.

"Sure, that's fine," I said.

I would spend every waking moment with Hermione if I just could get away from the glaring stares of Ginny Weasley. I don't think I've been more uncomfortable in my entire life. I think that girl wanted to kill me.

Come on, Hermione. I seriously think Weasley was plotting my death at that moment.

Finally, Hermione came out of the room carrying her jacket and her purse. Thank God!

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," she said.

"You don't have to apologize to him. He isn't worth it," Weasley said. Wow, this girl not only did not like me, she loathed me. I wanted to tell her off so bad, but for Hermione's sake, I kept my mouth shut.

"Ginny, you need to chill," Hermione said angrily to her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Now, I'm really sorry, Draco. Ginny hasn't forgiven you from school yet," Hermione said as struggled to put on her jacket. I took it from her and helped her put it on.

"It's ok," I said. "Don't worry about it."

"No, Draco. I'm trying to make this as easy as possible and they aren't helping," she said. I took "they" to mean her two best friends. I knew they were going to make this hard for her. I knew it was going to be harder for them to accept that I'm going to be a part of their lives from now on because I'm a part of Hermione's now. That was going to take some time. Hell, I needed to prove to Hermione that I was alright first.

"I understand. They don't like me and that was my fault all through school. I'm going to change that, Hermione. I'm going to get you and everyone else to realize that I'm not that person anymore. I'm different now than I use to be. I'm going to work on it. I find a way for everyone to forgive me," I admitted to her.

Hermione gave me this look. It wasn't a bad look. It was if she believed me, or at least was starting to. She believed I was a different person than when she first knew me. She knew I had grown. At least, I hoped she did.

She sighed. "I hope you're right, Draco. I really hope you are."

I stood there looking at her. I had never really looked at her before this, not like this at least. Hermione was pretty. I don't know if I'd call her beautiful, but she was definitely pretty. Her hair was a lot softer than it used to be and her eyes were a lot brighter than I used to think. She wasn't dull and plain at all. How could I have been wrong for so long?

God, that stupid ring. Now it was even making me look at her differently. Or, maybe it wasn't the ring. Maybe it was me.

What the hell was going on?

**Hermione**

It was almost sweet what Draco admitted to me. He wanted to be forgiven for hurting me in school. He didn't want to hurt me anymore. At least, that's what I hoped. I hoped he was being truthfully.

We were going on our "date" tonight. He was taking me to dinner but I was picking the place. I picked the place I had gone with my parents quite a bit. It was small and casual, not too fancy, not too much of a dive. And, the restaurant had the best brownies I had ever had. I could live off their brownies.

Since Draco didn't know where we were going, I decided we should take the Underground. Draco had never taken the underground and that become apparent once we tried to walk through the turnstile. I went first and he stood behind me just staring at it. I laughed and told him he just had to walk through. He did and then looked back to star at it. I laughed again.

We got on the Underground and I've never seen Draco more nervous. It was crowded so we had to stand and hold on to the railings above. The train started to move and Draco gripped onto the railings as hard as he could.

"It's just like a train," I said laughing.

"Yeah, but it's a muggle train and it's underground," he said.

"Trust me," I said, "It works just as well."

"Ok, if you say so," he said. I laughed again.

We finally made it to our stop and got off and back on the street. We walked around the corner to he restaurant. A very pretty waitress seated us at a booth by the window. She smiled as we both ordered hamburgers.

"You have to try the caramel brownies. They are the best I have ever had," I said.

Draco laughed. "I will. Is that your favorite food? Brownies?"

"Yep, but I love just about anything chocolate. What about you? What's your favorite food?"

"My mother's Shepard Pie. It's ten times as good as the one they made at Hogwarts though if I couldn't have my mother's I'd probably choose theirs next."

"That surprises me. I figured you'd say something fancy like foie gras or something."

"Yuk. I can't stand that stuff. I guess I'm simpler than you think," he said.

"Yeah, I guess there is a lot I don't know about you," I said.

"Yeah, we'll work on it," he said.

"Work on what?" I asked.

"Getting to know each other. I don't know anything about you other than who your best friends are and the fact that you were brilliant in school. Besides that, I'm at a lost," he said.

"Well, from what you've seen of me, am I different than you thought I was?" I asked.

"Actually, quite a bit. I always thought you were snobby and uptight. You're not like that at all though. You're nice."

"I'm nice?"

"Well, yeah. You are. You kind of told Ginny off for being mean to me. You were nice."

"She was being rude. You were just picking me up."

"Yeah, but she's one of your best friends. I really appreciated it."

He was the one being nice. I've never known Draco to be that nice. Then again, I hated him in school so I wouldn't have seen him nice, although he didn't even seem nice to his friends.

Maybe he had changed. I guess I would find out.

"What is the best book you have ever read?" he said.

"It would have to be _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen. She's a muggle writer," I answered.

"Yeah, I've read it. My tutor, when I was younger,was really into classic literature. I've probably read more than you think. My favorite book is actually a muggle one too: _Lord of the Rings,_" he said.

"You like _Lord of the Rings?"_

"Yeah. I like their interpretation of magic. It's really good."

"You do surprise me, Draco Malfoy."

He laughed. "I try."

The rest of the night went like that: little things back-and-forth but I learned a lot about him. Draco surprised me in many ways. Some of the things he said I wasn't expecting especially how he read Muggle books as a kid, and he enjoyed them. I just don't understand why he was so mean to muggleborns. Maybe it was his father. Maybe his father had so much influence and pureblood ideals that it rubbed off on Draco. That would make sense since his father died near the end of the war. Draco claimed the good side after his death, and with the way he is being, it may be why he has changed his ways as well.

It was getting late, and I had to work the next day so Draco decided to drop me back off at my apartment. We both stood at the door; Draco, staring at his feet, and I, fumbling with my keys, stood apart from each other, not quite sure how to end the night.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of days or so," I said.

"Yeah, we'll go to dinner or something," he said taking a step closer to me.

"That would be nice," I said taking a step closer to him.

"Yes, it would," he said taking another step closer.

"Yeah." I took a step closer.

We stood only a foot apart from each other.

"Well, good night." I held out my hand.

He sighed and grabbed my hand to shake it. There was a slight spark as he shocked me.

"Good night," he said.

I quickly opened my door and went inside, shutting it behind me. I leaned against the door and sighed.

What was that?

**Harry**

It was Monday and the first day of my auror training. I had a feeling it was going to be easy for me. Anything was easier than what I had been through the past year. Ron was coming, too.

We got to the ministry early and walked slowly down the hallway leading to the Auror Instruction area. The ministry was a madhouse. It was the first time the ministry had been open since everyone had received their letters. I assumed everyone was here protesting the letters and who they received as their spouse. No one could protest too much; they would lose their magic.

"How are you and Luna?" I asked Ron, thinking about the letters.

"It's ok," he said quietly.

"Just ok?" I asked.

"Well, Luna's been different since the letters came. I mean it's only been a few days but she is a lot more quiet and not herself. I'm kind of afraid she doesn't want to be with me," he said.

"I don't think that's it," I said. "Give her some time. The getting married and having a kid part probably just scared her. They threw this on all of us so fast; she probably just needs some time."

"I don't know, Harry…"

"She likes you, Ron. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just wait a little bit. You'll see."

"I hope so."

We walked quietly down the hallway not really saying anything.

"What about you and Ginny? How are you guys doing?" Ron asked.

"We're doing great. I've never felt closer to her," I said truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad that's working out because I'd have to kill you if it wasn't. She's still my little sister, you know," Ron said smiling.

I laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

A woman sat outside a door. She asks us for our names and checked our wands for defects or something before giving them back and letting us through the door. The room was huge. There were 20 people or so in the large gymnasium. I didn't see any of the instructors yet but then again, we were early. Dean Thomas was standing amongst the 20. He was the only other person Ron and I knew. It was almost time to start. Ten more people had shown up for training and waited with the rest of us.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Red sparks flew at us from all directions. I ducked and took Ron down to the floor with me. I grabbed my wand and sent back sparks in the direction they had come from. More sparks flew and we kept our heads down.

What was going on?

The lights came back on just as fast as they went off. Four wizards in uniforms stood with their wands pointed at us. Three people lay on the ground stunned. Ron and I stood with our wands pointed at them.

"Put your wands down," a tall, dark wizard said. We still weren't sure and kept them up.

"You have just passed the first test. Those of you who still have your wands up and who have not been stunned," a bulky-looking wizard said. "Use your senses and your instincts." The other wizards woke up the two people stunned on the ground. "Those who were stunned may leave." Wow, they were strict, stricter than I thought they were going to be.

"The rest of you can start running laps," the instructor said.

"How many laps?" one small individual asked.

"That would be 'How many laps sir?' and you run until we tell you to stop. Is that clear?" the tall wizard said.

"Yes, sir," everyone replied as we started to run around the gym.

"You will run every day you are here. You need to be in shape for anything that may come your way including dodging attacks and even retreating if need be," the smaller wizard said as we ran lap after lap around the gym.

A half an hour rolled around and we were finally allowed to stop after all of us were sweating and out of breath. Four more people were asked to leave as they could not cope with the training.

"Now, the real training begins," the instructor said.

Four hours passed of intense spell training, dueling, and strength training had everyone worn out. Six people were once again told to leave leaving less than 20 people left including Ron, Dean, and myself. I was unsure if anyone would be left by the time this whole thing was over.

"You will come here every other day for the next six weeks to complete the program and that is before the test. I would recommend running every day. It only gets harder from here. Those of you who don't think you can handle it, don't come back. You are dismissed," one of the instructors said.

The next six weeks were going to be hell.

Well, at least I had meeting Ginny to look forward to.

**Yay for chapter 4! Please keep reading! **

**Thanks! ~ Bellabri**


End file.
